Forbidden
by SpElLcHeCk911
Summary: Rewrite of Book 4: Love or Lose. Forbidden Kingdoms, Love, Lose, and Vault of Souls. Minor language.
1. Understanding

**Ok so This is the first chapter of the newly rebuilt "Book 4: Love or Lose". I hope you enjoy it and ill try updating every week!**

**CP owns all characters unfortunately XD !**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Arya POV**

The lamentations started as people cried and searched for their loved ones. It smelled of blood and death. The scent that follows after every war. A lone elf stood in the middle of all the chaos, thinking of everything that happened. She searched for a place of tranquil to get her mind off things. Arya decided to sit on the wall for it was the highest place, (aside from the tower) and there was fresh air up there. Nothing bloody about it.

_Why does it have to be this way? Why can't Galbatorix die so there can be peace in this cursed land? _The elf pondered as she walked over a soldier's dead body. _Peace. What does it feel like to be free from Galbatorix's rule? To see the riders flourish with strength as they help rebuild the dragon race. To fly around without having to worry about being shot down. To sleep without having to hide a dagger under your pillow. _She sighed.

As she walked, she noticed Eragon sitting on the wall, holding up a golden ball to the sun. _Gleadr's Eldunari._ His brown hair was ruffled from the fight and his deep blue eyes had a determined look in them. He was probably talking to Saphira but Arya wanted to talk to him. She spotted a set of stairs near the northern part of the city but instead walked up to Saphira.

_Greetings Saphira._ Arya bowed and placed her to fingers to her lips.

_Hello Arya. Please do not bow. We are friend and I'd like to keep it that way. _Saphira blew a puff of smoke toward Arya to get her point across.

_Of course. Would you mind if I used your tale to get onto the wall? I am in no mood to walk all the way to the stairs over there. _She said with a smile.

_Your lucky. I was just about to go hunting. _The dragon lifted her tail which Arya climbed in three swift strides.

_Thank you._

_"_Oh Arya. Hi." Eragon said with a smile. She knew he was faking the smile so she frowned at him and asked,

"Eragon, whats wrong?"

He let out a sigh. "I was just wondering about what you told me on our first visit to Ellesméra." She gave him a quizzical look. "We were under the Menoa Tree when you told me about Linnëa and the elf she loved. I remember you asking me if what she did was right. About the killing. I thought it over in my head and I understand why you told me that. I think that what she did was wrong, but at the same time if the elf hadn't cheated on her, then she would have never killed him which would lead to her not singing herself to the oldest tree in the forest. Thus, not creating the Menoa Tree. Think of Du Weldenvarden without the Menoa Tree." He sat there, looking at her.

"I can't. It's impossible to think of Du Weldenvarden without the tree. Without it, the forest would be but a bush." (She's over exaggerating for people who don't know =P) Eragon nodded.

"I assumed you told me this because your frightened. By me. Because of my infatuation for you, as you so call it, you think that if you fall in love with me, I will love another more younger than you and you'll....I haven't actually thought about it this far but that what I think anyways. The other reason, you had a mate who was harshly taken away from you by _Durza_." He spit out the last name with such venom, she almost thought she would actually see venom coming out of his mouth. "It was Fäolin. Thinking I'll be torn away from you in a similar manor, you don't show the same feelings as I do for you." He was searching her eyes now, waiting for her to respond. When the elf didn't, the rider continued.

"I can't stop loving you Arya, like I told you before, but I will stop chasing you. I respect you as a friend and I don't want to ruin it. You are my closest friend aside from Saphira, Nasuada and..." He looked away. After several minutes, Eragon looked back up and smiled, showing his pearly whites in the process.

**Eragon POV**

"I can't stop loving you Arya, like I told you before, but I will stop chasing you. I respect you as a friend and I don't want to ruin it. You are my closest friend aside from Saphira, Nasuada and..." _Murtagh,_ he thought. After several minutes, Eragon felt a hand on his arm. Looking up, he saw the most beautiful sight.

_Arya_. She was smiling at him, her hand squeezing his arm a bit. He gave her his most dashing smile and was about to speak when she spoke first.

"Your not alone."

"What?" It was so sudden.

"Your not alone, Eragon. In this war, your not alone. You have the Varden, Saphira, Gleadr, Orik, the dwarves and the elves." The rider noticed she forgot to include..."You have me too, Eragon. I'll stand by you no matter what. As the ambassador, the elven princess, warrior and friend." She stood up and started walking toward the stairs.

"Arya," She turned to look at him. "Thank you." She bowed and left.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Did you like it? Was it good? I wrote this chapter at 9:00pm and I finished at 12:00am. XD **

**REVIEW!!! **

**I want to know something guys.... who should die in this story??? I want to know.**

**I want a whopping 3 reviews before I start the second!!! 3 is a big number! Better fill it up. =P**


	2. Misunderstanding

**Hello again people. Thank you for all the reviews!! Thanks to my first reviewer Buddy! And my 3rd reviewer Archillon Shadeslayer! And too everyone else. Galby will obviously die, cuz no one likes him XD, BUT we need someone else to die too. And no not Arya. She is my fav character :D And thanks for the Favorites!**

**King Orrin might die but I need more suggestions! So.....heres a hint. The big button on the bottom of the page. Wink Wink nudge nudge.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**CP OWNS ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and thank god for that cuz if i did *looks around to see if anyones listening* I would kill them all and make eragon arya and murtagh the only survivers! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eragon POV**

_Saphira, Something isn't right._

_What is it little one. _She sounded tired after a long day of helping the varden bury the dead.

_No. It's nothing. I just never saw Arya smile so much._

_I don't see anything wrong with that. It is perfectly normal for someone to smile Eragon. Go to sleep. Your tired._

_How do you know if I'm tired or not. _He snapped. Smoke escaped her nostrils a she opened her big sapphire eye and stared at him for 3 minutes.

_Am I that bad of a dragon?_

_What?_

_Well if you have forgotten, oh mighty shadeslayer, I'm in your head. I know when your tired so don't tell me I no nothing. So am I that bad of a dragon for you to forget about something as important as that?_ She hissed.

_I didn't say-_

_Bah! You need some time alone. The sheepbiter over here will be flying with the stars when you clear your mind_. And with that, she got up and left the tent.

"I was just kidding about that." He said to no one in particular.

**Saphira POV**

She shook her head. _Sheepbiter. "I already have a sheepbiter over here. I don't think I need another one." No one calls me a sheepbiter. _The dragon roared and let out a jet of blue flames which made everyone within 10 feet from her run for dear life. She watched them run and said, _thats how it should be. _Then she heard someone laugh which sounded like a mocking bird.

**Arya POV**

Arya was lying down, staring at the ceiling thinking about the one think she thought she would never think about. Eragon. And it frightened her. Not Eragon, but her feelings for him. They felt just like the ones she had with Faolin.

_Where are you Faolin? What should I do? _Every time she thought about the rider, a rush of emotions, known and unknown, bombarded her mind. Happiness, confusion, love,....jealousy. She wasn't sure why though. It felt so... exhilarating. Like riding Saphira or fighting. _Do I love him or am I just confused? _That was the last thing the elf asked herself as she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up, which was an hour later, she could smell the winter air. It was so refreshing. When she lowered her barriers to get a feel for the life around her, Arya's mind was corrupted with all of her questions. Again.

_He saved me from Durza and myself. It feels wrong to think about this. Why is this happening to me? I love him. No that sounds wrong. It never sounded wrong when I was with Faolin. The only time it sounded wrong when I was with him was night before the.... ambush._

_Maybe you love him but something bad is going to happen. _A voice in the back of her head spoke.

_Great. Now I'm going insane. I remember you. Something bad will happen if you keep speaking, Hermit._

_Yay! I'm actually remembered. I'm used to being forgotten though. And I don't like the name. Maybe... hmm. Well, I like the name Anulasmekania but that is to long for your oh so big and wise brain. _The voice was dripping with sarcasm.

_What do you want? Can't you see I have a problem. I don't like when people interrupt my train of thought._

_I have to correct you on two things. _Arya sighed. _First of all, I can't _see_ that you have a problem because I have no eyes. _If_ you haven't noticed. Don't make me feel bad. _If it were alive, she could've sworn she would've seen it pout._ Secondly, I am not a person. I'm just a pigment of your imagination._

_Then why, pray tell, can I not get rid of you? No. Don't answer that. It'll just make you talk again. _

_Well, that's not very nice. You hurt my feeling._

_Oh yes, my imagination has feeling. I should've known._

_I don't like you._

_Neither do I so leave me alone. _

_Your mean._

_Thank you._

_No wonder Eragon doesn't like you anymore._

_Well, It's for the greater good. _It was all quiet for a minute until it registered in her head what the voice said._ What! _

_Got you! _The voice snickered.

"_Stop talking to me! You're the most annoying thing a person can ask for. No, I didn't even ask for you!" _Arya yelled with her mind and voice.

"Well, I'm sorry if that is what you think of me." She looked up startled. Eragon was standing at the doorway when she was yelling. He turned around and stalked away.

_He probably thinks I was talking to him! Thanks alot!_

_Your welcome. _

"Grrr!" She ran after Eragon. _Damn! "_Eragon!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it's short again but i wanted this cliff hanger and I need time to think of what Eragon will say to Arya. Also you guys wanted me to update soon so I dont want to keep you waiting. I tried to make it funny with little luck.**

**Was it funny?**

**Songs i was listening to...**

**Breaking Benjamin- Diary of Jane **

**Three Days Grace- Gone forever, Time of Dying **

**Evanescence- Everybody's Fool, Wake Me Up, Going Under**

**So Who will die? Button underneath reveals all! so CLICK IT! **

**I want a whopping 5 for this chapter! So fill em up!**


	3. Fighting

**K so I got my 5 reviews so like i promise...I made another chapie! Ok so we stopped of at poor Arya going insane and Eragon thinking she was talking to him. dun dun dun!!!!! What willl happen next? read on!**

**I own all muahahaha no im kidding unfortunatly :( CP owns all. **

**WARNING: LANGUAGE THAT MIGHT OFFEND SOME READERS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Arya POV**

"Eragon, wait!"

Arya was running after Saphira and Eragon. She had to apologize and tell him the truth about what she said. _Saphira is getting thirsty so she will have to rest soon. Oh, cmon!_ Saphira put a burst of speed so she could lose Arya but the elf thought before hand. She brought Falnirv, so she could take a sip incase she got thirsty.

After 5 minutes, Saphira landed in a valley near the Spine so she could drink a bit. Arya put another burst of speed, jumped and tackled Eragon into the lake.

"Geroff me!" He swallowed water and tried coughing it out. As soon as he did, Arya took his hands and legs and pinned them down so he couldn't run away.

"Eragon please listen. you wer-"

"No Arya, you listen. I loved you but you treated me like dirt. You rejected me more times than I could count-"

"Two times Eragon. Two times."

"SO? THRYSTA!" A ball of air hit Arya square in the chest and she went flying 10 feet away.

"Eragon. You don't understand. I was just-"

"Why? Is it because I'm a child? No, I don't understand anything to you. I'm as intelligent as a rock. Well you know what, you got that wrong. You're the rock Arya. No, you're a stone. You're as cold as one and as thick as one. Well I'm no stone Arya, with your expressionless face, stoney eyes. Just leave me alone." He started walking away. He looked at her pleading face but frowned instead.

"Eragon let me explain." Saphira then snapped at Arya and growled viciously. The rider jumped on Saphira and they took off.

She was a day away from the Varden so she decided to set up camp. Arya was about to set the fire but she smelled something different in the air. It smelled like charcoal, spice and mint.

Thump. _Where is that coming from?_

Thump.

Thump. She looked up and saw a blood red dragon.

Thump. _Thorn and Murtagh._

Thorn landed three feet away from her and Murtagh jumped off.

"Hello Arya. How nice to see you." He smirked at the elf. He looked exactly like Eragon. His brown hair was longer and darker than Eragon but his eyes were the same shade of blue.

"Murtagh. Thorn." She reached for her sword but felt nothing. _Barzul! I forgot my sword in the tent. What's happening to me. I'm not supposed to forget something that important. _"What do you want?"

"Well I saw you and I thought you might want a lift? Get it?" He started laughing. When the rider stopped, he continued. "If you don't want to, I understand but I'm trying to change my true name. If I help people, which I never used to do, I might be able to change it." He said all of this in the Ancient Language. "I'm helping peasants secretly and Thorn is helping to carry things around for people. I also wanted a favor from you." She lifted an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could 'capture me'. If you capture me, I won't have to go to Galbatorix, _and_ I can continue trying to change my true name. When I do, I could work for the Varden. Not that I want to, but anything is better than _him._ Please?"

She thought about this for a minute. _What if he's lying?_

_You again. Whatever. He said it all in the Ancient Language._

_What about Orik?_

_He'll do this for the greater good. That's what Hrothgar would've done. I think._

_You think?_

_Oh just shut up! "_Ok fine. But I warn you now, the dwarves won't be that friendly toward you after you killed their king. The Varden... I'm not so sure of."

"I don't mind."

"Oh, I have a question for you."

"Go on."

"Did you mean to kill Oromis and Gleadr?"

"Understand that I wasn't controlling my body at the last moment that killed him. It was Galbatorix. It pained me to kill a fellow rider that could've helped me change my true name. And Thorn was controlled by Shruikan. He's but a few months old and he was forced to kill a dragon that wasn't Shruikan. We were whipped when we got back to Uru'baen for not being able to kill them by ourselves but we told him we wouldn't kill them if our lives depended on it. As you can see," He pointed at Thorn's tail, which was missing the last 3 inches, "He refused to let me heal it. He wants to remember what a great dragon Gleadr was and even though it's difficult for him to fly, he refused to let me heal his ribs too." Thorn dipped his head in agreement.

"It's good to hear that. Oromis was like a father to me. Enough of this talk, lets go."

When they reached the Varden, they heard shouts and commands.

"Wait! He is with us!" Arya cried over the noise. Nasuada walked up to Arya and asked,

"Is that true?"

"Yes, he is trying to change his true name but if we don t bind them now, they will fly back to Uru'baen."

"Ok. BRING THE ROPE AND BIND MURTAGH AND THORN. SEE TO IT THAT THEY ARE TREATED WELL!"

"Thank you Nasuada." At that moment she saw Eragon walking toward them. She did the same to meet him in the middle.

"What were you doing with him? Probably fucking him, eh."

_That enough,_ she thought. She took him by the collar and rammed him into the wall behind him. She started lifting him up by the throat. "Take that back, Shadeslayer." He spit on her.

"Let me go! No it's true. The traitor that killed Oromis and Gleadr. You could've killed them when you had the chance."

Now she was getting angry. "If you weren't the last hope to the Varden and you weren't a dragon rider, I would've killed you right now." With the strength she thought she never had, she threw Eragon right into the crowd like he was a ball. Then she started walking, stopped and said, "You disgust me." and then stalked away.

**Murtagh POV**

_Wow, she's strong!_

**Nasuada POV**

_Wow, she's strong!_

**Eragon POV**

_What did I just do? _He looked at Arya in horror as she she stopped and said, "You disgust me." and then stalke away. _What did I do?_

_What's wrong, little one? _Saphira was off hunting.

_I just..._and he told her the story. _But it felt like I wasn't in my body. Like someone else took over. I would've never said that to her._

_Run after her and tell her. I will be there in a bit. I love you, little one. _He didn't answer. He was determined to tell Arya. Everything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another cliffy :D **

**I love you too!**

**HEHEHEHE!!!:D I'm so evil! **

**WARNING: ****I'm going on vacation soon so don't expect chapter 5 or 6 to come to quickly. i'll work on chapter 4 and if i have time, 5, but just to let you no so for now its just a warning. Actually to be more accurate, I'm leaving july 4th but I wont be writing from June 27. Don't get me wrong. I'm not giving up on my precious story. I'm just going on vacation where there is no computer so don't expect chapter 5 or 6 to come to soon. Unless you click this big button underneath, wink wink nudge nudge.**

**I want another 5 reviews on this chapter! so fill em up!**


	4. The Game

**Eragon POV**

Eragon started toward Arya's tent only to be stopped by Nasuada.

"Eragon, we have a meeting in my tent on our attack on Belatona. We start in a minute." She walked toward her tent leaving Eragon alone, for the rest of the Varden went about their business.

An arrow protruded from his chest, making him scream in agony. His knees buckled and he hit the ground on all four. The pain was beating throughout his whole body. He just wanted to die but it wouldn't let him. Tears ran down his face as he thought about Arya and how the rider pushed her to the edge of the cliff knowing it will break any second now. His heart was yelling for him to heal it but knew nothing could be done about it. He couldn't breath and started choking on his tears as they burnt a hole through his throat. The agony.

_Oh little one._ The big sapphire dragon soothed as she landed next to him. She wrapped her tail around her rider. _We must not keep Nasuada waiting._

With effort, Eragon stood up and made his way through the throng of people toward his leader's tent. Stopping to wipe the tears tracks on his face, he noticed he got a scape on his leg from the 'fight'. Healing it, he entered the tent and sat on Nasuada's right.

The flap to the tent opened and Eragon's heart danced in joy and tore in sorrow. Joy that Arya is in the same room as him, sorrow knowing she's so close yet he can't have her. He watched as she moved, her hips swaying from side to side, her raven hair tamed by the leather strip that kept it in place and her eyes. They were more blank than a slate.

She walked over to him in three swift strides. He noticed that the elf's face was only an inch away from his. The rider could smell the crushed pine needles and it relaxed his senses yet made them more wild, if that was possible. She leaned in closer and placed her lips to his. His lips melted with hers and he felt alive. Her tongue begged for entrance and he granted it, not wanting this heaven to end. She tasted like honey and it tasted so sweet as her tongue explored the inside of his mouth.

_Careful little one._

_About what? _Then he noticed something was out of place. He was hunched over Arya's chair staring at her straight in the face. Their noses were two centimeters away from each other. Eragon's breath caught in his throat._ How did I get here Saphira? _Panic crossed over their link.

_You were watching Arya enter the tent and once she sat down, you walked up to her. You know the rest. _

_Then what about the kiss?_

_A dream._

_Can you help me? _He pleaded.

_I cannot do that Eragon. You must learn to make amends of your own actions without my aid. _He moaned internally. He stared Arya straight in the eyes and could see panic was evident. Clearing his voice, he spoke.

"I am terribly sorry for how I behaved earlier today and ask for your forgiveness. I was foolish and not myself at the time. I wasn't in my body and neither was my mind and you know this because I would never, even if a sword was pointed at my chest, would I say something that terrible to you. Even if I thought about saying, I would not voice it for I know it would have hurt you deeply." He knelt down on one knees, took her hand. She stiffened at the touch but he ignored it and continued. "Will you forgive me, Arya Svit-Kona? If you don't, I understand." He said this all in the Ancient Language to make her know he wasn't lying.

She sighed. "I forgive you Eragon but don't expect me to be so open to you as I used to be." Nodding, the sixteen year old boy stood up and walked to his seat.

_How was that for a first timer?_

_First time for what little one?_

_Uh... Never mind._

"As I was saying before Eragon interrupted us, I have come to the conclusion that we should head straight for Belatona right away. The red rider, as you all know, has been captured so it will be easier for us. After Belatona, the Varden will proceed to Dras-Leona, Melian and finally meet the elves at Uru'baen. Any questions?" When no one answered, Nasuada continued. "Eragon do you have anything to say to this?"

"Yes my lady. I was wondering if Saphira, Arya and I can attend Oromis' and Glaedr's burial. That is if Arya wants. We will be back by noon in three days." Eragon squirmed under Nasuada's examining gaze. Then she sighed and laid her head on the back of the chair.

"Very well. Leave when the sun goes to sleep. You are all dismissed."

Eragon got up from his seat and followed Arya to her tent. When he stood outside, he knocked on the wooden frame to his left to announce his arrival.

"Enter." Came a voice from inside which he was all too familiar with. The rider stepped inside and saw Arya on the bed with nothing on but a plain white T-shirt and underwear. She was covering her legs with the sheets but Eragon, with his elven senses could see right through the thin fabric. His face turned red and he started getting light-headed.

_How did she get changed so fast?_ Putting his two fingers to his lips, he greeted her.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr." She answered as she put her two fingers to her lips.

"Un du evarínya ono varda." He completed the greeting. "I came to apologize properly. I shouldn't have put you on the spot but I just realized my fault. I say this again so you won't be pressured to answer yes this time. Will you forgive me, Arya Svit-Kona?" Sighing, she put on a smile. Eragon noticed it wasn't forced so he was safe.

"Of course, Master Shadeslayer. I was also out of line. Now if you'll excuse me, I must take a nap for I am tired and then pack for our trip." He bowed.

"Mm-hmm." He left the tent with a huge smile plastered on his face. He headed toward his tent and when the boy entered he started packing.

_Pack lightly so we may get there faster. I am happy for you little one. You grew. _He could've sworn she was smiling.

_Thanks. Night. _And with that he fell asleep dreaming about Arya and Saphira.

**Arya POV**

When Arya woke up from her nap, she buckled her sword to her hip and stuffed a black tunic with golden thread running down the sides and black legging in her bag. She also brought some Falnirv to drink along the way. She brought enough for Eragon too. When the princess was done, she walked outside to see Eragon leaning on Saphira. His hair was all wind blown after probably flying or napping and his eyes were a nice dark blue. _The color of Saphira's scales,_ she noted.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Eragon jumped onto Saphira, took Arya's bag and offered her a hand. She took it and got pulled into the air.

**Eragon POV**

His face turned red when Arya sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He also noticed her thighs were squeezing his not wanting to fall as Saphira took off. He was still tired from the 'fight' they had so he laid his head back on Arya's shoulders and fell asleep.

**Arya POV **

She inhaled his scent as he laid his head back on her shoulder and napped. He smelled like mint, basil and corn. It was so different. She loved the smell of plants but his mix was very intoxicating. The elf shook her head to get rid of the thought and watched the view from Saphira's back. They had just passed Belatona and were between the spine and leona lake.

_Arya we will camp here and make the rest of the journey tomorrow. _Said the big blue dragon. Arya nodded. They landed and Saphira took off for hunting. Eragon woke up and helped Arya set up camp.

"I'm going for a dip. Care to join?" Arya said as she took off her leggings and shirt. She went in the water with her underwear and bra, not wanting to be nude in front of Eragon. He as well took off his tunic and leggings and jumped at Arya. They tumbled underwater and started kicking each other. Eragon reached for Arya's waist and started tickling her. Kicking him, she swam up to catch her breath. They started splashing around until they were both exhausted. After several minutes, Arya spoke.

"I want to play a game Eragon and it's called the drinking game. I brought Falnirv. Twelve flasks. Who ever drinks them all first wins. If I win, I get to do whatever I want to you. If you win, it's the same to you. You can't make any spill on the ground so drink carefully." She suppressed a giggle. _What is with me today?_

"OK. I could do anything with no objections?" She nodded and he grinned. Arya walked over to the saddle and retrieved the flasks. She handed six to Eragon and kept the other six for herself.

"On the count of three. One.... Two.... THREE!" She lifted the flask to her mouth and started chugging. After thirteen seconds, Arya finished and two seconds later, Eragon. The second was the same but they both finished at the same time. On the third one, Arya started getting light- headed. On the sixth one, Eragon finished half a second before Arya. They weren't that wasted but they couldn't stand up without losing balance.

"I won."

Eragon climbed over Arya and laid his lips on hers. He put his right hand under her head and his left on her hip. Arya put her hands on his shoulders as if to push him away but remembered the deal._ If I win, I get to do whatever I want to you. If you win, it's the same to you. _She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer not caring if anyone saw them. The elf spread her legs a bit so Eragon could lie down on her and get into a more comfortable position. When he did, she let out a sigh as the air left her lungs. Her tongue begged for entrance and he granted it but not without a fight. Their tongues engaged in a fiery battle but Arya dominated the field and explored his mouth. He tasted like cocoa and salt.

They pulled apart and marveled at each others half naked bodies. Arya took her finger and traced it over his muscle lines while Eragon kissed her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him close to her. His lips kissed the base of her neck then went back to her lips. Summoning the rest of her strength, she pushed him away. Blue eyes met green and Arya saw longing and love in his eyes. Before she could lose herself again, she rolled onto her stomach and headed for her clothes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I made it longer for all my beloved reviewers and thanks for the reviews.**

**You probably wanted an intimate scene but as you can see its rated T **

**tell me if you want rated M but I wont do any lemon scenes yet cuz I dont want to rush the whole idea at the beginning. I want 7 reviews and I wont be writing for the next 2 months cuz vacation! so fill em up! Ill try writing on vacation but I want to tan and my step mom wont let me waste my time on the computer so enjoy your summer! :D XD XP :P **


	5. Newcomer

**Any other suggestions on who will die? Still open! Thanks for reviews! **

**Im doing it on OC POV right now. He is very important later on in the story.**

**IMPORTANT:I've been reading alot of books lately and I want to know if you like my old writing style better than this one. If so then I will write like that and if not then i will continue to write like this. Proceed to the story.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In a desert under the moon's aurora, close to the shady trees of Du Weldenvarden, where a lake in the name of Isenstar was still as glass and where nocturnal birds and lizards and insects stretched on the edge of the milky lake, lay a cave half-hidden by the boulders on the cliff of Marna. The barrens were full of sound: the stream from the lake against the rocks, the wind among the pines of the fir trees, the chitter of insects and the howls from the wolves, as well as the birdsong; and from time to time a strong gust of wind that made the trees groan in protest.

Looking toward the forest, it was a brilliant place of green tranquility. Shafts of lemon-gold brilliance lanced down to the forest floor where it was never still, never constant, because of the drifting mist that would hover over the forest like a protective barrier, filtering all the sun's light to a pearly sheen and moistening the trunks and leaves of the forest when it lifted. When it would rain, the drops would make a soft pat-pat-pat noise when it came in contact with the objects within the the vast backwoods.

Now, instead of rain, it was snowing and a marvelous sight it was. The bone white snowflakes drifted slowly towards the earth and the lake started to freeze from the cold weather. But not entirely because even North in Alagaesia is never too cold for the lakes to freeze into solid ice. Over the forest, the snow would fall until it hit a barrier and then drift toward either side of it. It became a perfect sleet of white when it touched the ground.

But alas, that is not so for there were footprints in the snow before it got covered by the continuous fall of the frozen vapor.

In that particular cave that we mentioned earlier, there were two figures sitting with a fire ablaze to keep them from turning to ice.

"Isn't it beautiful, Sälmaria? This is the most dazzling land in the world. Would you like to live here? It would be nice, wouldn't it?" Asked the boy.

Sälmaria growled.

"Why couldn't we just stay in Iydelia, Tristan?" Her milky voice would of seduced any man if only she was human.

Tristan turned his head to gaze at his furry companion.

She had long, whitish fur with dark spots. Unlike any ordinary snow leopard, she was six feet long and weighed one hundred sixty-five pounds. She was built to carry two people on her back because of her rippling leg and back muscles. Her tail was roughly seven inches thick, snow-white and black on the tip. Her paws were ten inches with contained five-two inch-razor sharp claws on each paw. Sälmaria's yellow eyes were surrounded by a black lining with a small white lining between the black and her eye to keep the sun from them. Her fangs hung down from her mouth and ended at knife point.

A simpler way of saying it is, she was angelic or so he thought. Other people usually kept their distance when around her.

"Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful being in the universe. Humans, elves, dragons, stars; You, my friend for life, are more beautiful than them all." He smiled at her.

"Your making me blush." Her voice was heavy with sarcasm. "Answer my previous question. I hate when you change the subject."

He sighed and began his explanation.

"We left Iydelia for one reason. In Alalëa, the elves got news that there was a tyrant ruling this" He waved his hand to indicate their surroundings "place. So they sent us, since we're highly skilled warriors, here to check it out and aid the elves of this land, the immortal ones. Now, they also say that there are three eggs that will hatch soon. We were at sea for ten years, searching for this land because we got lost and went all the way around Alagaesia to come out from the east of it instead of the west, so they would've hatched by now, so we must teach the new rider and besides," He turned to stare at the stars. " don't you want to explore and meet that famous Brom-dude?"

"And if he's dead?"

"Uh... I haven't thought of that. Your a party pooper." Tristan crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "Anyways, don't you want to meet this new rider person if the egg hatched?"

"Not if they are on the tyrant's side."

"You are very negative, you know that? Whatever, lets get going. We lingered here for far to long and anyone or thing could be spying on us."

Tristan packed his bag, put out the fire and headed down the cliff. While they walked, they talked about a strategy to take down Gil'ead, not knowing that the elves did that three days ago.

"I say we should go south, then swim across the river west and go north. If we go directly west, they will here us swim in the water... make that, they will here _you_ swim across the water-"

"Pff, I'm not _that_ bad at swimming." Tristan was eyeing Sälmaria. Finally he let out a sigh. "Okay, I'm not good but I'm not bad either."

"Don't deny it. As I was saying, we can't go by the west because we're on the east side and we can't go by the North because the elves might attack us, thinking we are the enemy."

"Now I'm beginning to regret this trip and bringing you along." Tristan scrowled. Sälmaria did the gesture of lifting an 'eyebrow' which she mastered in her younger years.

"If it wasn't for me," She lifted her massive paw and pointed it to herself. "You would've died by now by those rogue Urgals and wanna-be dragons. So don't go around saying _I'm beginning to regret this trip and bringing you along. _Because I might just leave you here. Alone!"

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." By now, they had stopped walking and were staring at each other. None of them flinched. This went on for three more minutes until they heard footsteps.

Tristan's hearing was as sharp as a cat's, thanks to Sälmaria, and he had good eyesight from his mother, being an elf.

Tristan is a half elf. Not like Eragon, being half human too. Tristan is half elf, half Naedon. A Naedon is a being that can control animals, become animals and have the gift of making animals speak. They look like humans but they aren't as muscular, are warriors/hunter by birth, and they are immortal once they chose a companion. If they don't chose a companion then they are mortal and die at the age of fifty. If the companion dies, the Naedon dies and vice versa. Naedons are nearly extinct so they live on an island near Alalëa called Iydelia.

In other words, they are shape shifters but can only shift to one animal form and back to their original form.

Tristan hated the fact that he would die at fifty when he was younger. Not knowing what he was doing or the consequences, he chose a kitten to be his companion. His father was furious and told Tristan that if he tried to tear the link him and his cat had, he would die.

Tristan had no choice but to stay with the cat and raise it. He had no clue that the cat would turn into a beautiful, ferocious snow leopard and when she did, he shifted into a leopard and began to fall in love. He stopped his chase with her when he noticed it could not be because she is fully an animal and he was half.

Although deep in his heart he loves her, he only shows that he loves her as a friend.

The duo saw two figures rapidly approaching on foot and a huge bird soaring above them. Sälmaria spoke but Tristan wasn't listening.

"What is that. It looks like an oversized bird." Tristan was pointing at the shadow and squinting, trying to see.

"You have the attention span of a squirrel. That, like I just said, is a dragon. It isn't the tyrant's dragon either because his, according to the elves back home, is black. And the two figures below the dragon are elf because they are running so fast. No they aren't Urgals either." She was eyeing Tristan. "If you might have forgotten, Urgals have _horns_. Do they have horns?"

"I... uh... no. What do you think we should do?"

"Yes I should have known. I'm the one that does all the thinking around here." She let out a long sigh to emphasize her point.

"Well? Are we going to just jump right in front of them and say 'Helloo I'm Tristan. Don't kill me.'? That's all I got."

"You're despicable. Just follow my lead."

The feline walked toward the running figures, fearless from an attack by the dragon. Sighing, Tristan followed her, still thinking about the best way to take out a dragon if he is required to save himself and his friend.

Tristan started to observe his surrounding so he wouldn't trip if he had to fight. He guessed that Sälmaria did the same because her eyes were scanning the ground like a laser.

_Okay, a log on the left so if I can get one of them to turn there back on it, I can push them back so they'll trip and I'll stab them. This place is not a good battlefield. It is to deserted. I'm used to fighting in the forest._

_Well, your going to have to get used to this too because there isn't much around here for leagues._

_Your right. _He sighed. _What are we going to do about the dragon?_

_And again I'm the one that has to think. We can keep her rider or the she-elf hostage so she won't kill us._

_How do you know the elf is a she?_

A rumbling sound came from deep within the cat's throat which he caught as a laugh.

_Do you not see her hair or chest. Your a male, I'm sure that is the first place you'd look._

_That's not funny. They are one league away. I'm nervous. _He suppressed a girlish giggle.

The cat turned to look at him with wide eyes, knowing what he was about to do. She lifted a big, white paw and swung it toward his knees. Before Tristan could jump, he was on the floor, coughing out sand and dirt.

_WHAT WAS THAT FOR?_

_Yelling will not get you anywhere in life and neither will giggling like a foolish little girl. Your a man, act like one. Besides, last time I checked, men don't giggle. And don't do the 'I'm not a man' stuff because your no different. You could just control animals and could choose to be immortal._

_Not to mention shape-shift._ He grumbled. _And that is why I _suppressed _the giggle. Sheesh, your such a girl. _

By now they were mere feet away from each other. The dragon landed in back of the group, sending clouds of dust billowing in every direction but not before he got a whif of one of the elf's scent: crushed pine needles. It was an attractive smell but he didn't mind it. He was used these seductive elf scents after living near Alalëa for twelve years. Not including the ten years they were out to sea. (AN: for the people that haven't figured it out yet, He is twenty-two years old. Sälmaria is eighteen. She is immortal too since Tristan is.)

A voice sounded over the gusty winds.

"Who are you and if you're on Galbatorix's side, put down your weapon or die!"

He was a boy of no more than sixteen, maybe seventeen, Tristan thought. He had light brown hair that was disheveled from the wind and deep blue eyes. The boy was tan and a bit muscular. He was wearing all black aside from the blue sword that was in his massive hands. It was the same color as the dragon so Tristan guessed he was the dragon's rider.

The elf standing next to him was gorgeous but Sälmaria was more beautiful. She had raven hair that tumbled down her back in lazy curls, emerald slanted eyes and flawless, alabaster skin. She was slightly taller than the boy but not by much.

"Wow! People here really aren't friendly. Not even a party, nothing." Tristan was shaking his head. "I'm Tristan and this is Sälmaria. We're from the west but came from the east. Doesn't make sense, right?" He started laughing a hearty laugh.

"Uh... so are you on Galbatorix's side or not?" Asked the boy, a bit confused.

"To tell you the truth... I don't know who this falgatorix-dude is. Can I know your names, though?" He knew who Galbatorix was but put that aside for now. They didn't need to know.

The two elves were staring at him with wide eyes, Tristan was about to burst out in laughter but Sälmaria warned him not to because the she-elf looked dangerous. She spoke, pointing to herself.

"I'm Arya Shadeslayer,"She pointed to the boy. "this is Eragon Shadeslayer" She pointed to the sapphire dragon. "and that is Saphira Brightscales."

"So are you guys," Tristan was moving his hand left to right, pointing at the two elves. "Married?"

The boy's whole face turned tomato-red and he was looking at Arya Shadeslayer.

_He has a crush on her, doesnt he. _It wasn't a question.

_It looks like it. _And again, Tristan wanted to laugh.

"Uh... No... I... We... No." Eragon replied fast. He took a deep breath and started again. "No. We are not together. Although," He leaned toward Tristan so Arya wouldn't hear. "We kissed." He had a silly grin plastered on his face.

Now, Tristan had to ball his hands in a tight fist and his palms were bleeding, trying to stiffle a laugh behind a sneeze. Sälmaria growled because he was hurting her too.

_Sorry._

"That was a mistake. Besides, we were playing a game and I was... drunk. He kissed me." All the emotion was gone from her face, leaving behind a blank mask.

"Let's just leave already. This sand is starting to itch. Where are you elves going?"

Now Tristan couldn't help himself. He fell on the sand and started tearing because he was laughing so hard. The culprits were the two elves. When Sälmaria spoke, the two people's mouth dropped to the floor and their eyes widened at the talking cat.

"What? You guys never seen a talking cat? You must've because I heard there are werecats here."

"No offence but you guys look like gawping fish. So where are you guys going?" Tristan was starting get annoyed with this Eragon. He was a boy that is going to kill a one hundred twenty year old tyrant and he can't answer a simple question.

"We are heading toward the elven camp near Gil'ead for a burial. And where, may I ask, are you headed?" asked Arya.

"We came to kill the tyrant, aid the elves, explore, teach the new rider our _awesome _skills and to find a guy named Brom. If he's alive. So I guess Sälmaria and I are going to the King's castle to assassinate him."

"Brom is my father!" Eragon had another silly grin plastered on his face. In a moment though, it became a frown and his face grew dark. "He was murdered about half a year ago. Do you know how to use magic?"

"Only healing spells but we will be fine." It was quiet for a few minutes until Arya spoke.

"You could come with us to the funeral and then follow us to the Varden. They are in the process of heading toward Belatona. We could use your help."

"But I need to train Eragon somewhere that's quiet so we won't be disturbed. The desert sounds fine." Tristan was saying this more to himself than to anyone else. _The desert. I could ask Eragon to lift the water from in the ground for thirst but- Food. Where will we get the food. There isnt enough to feed everyone including the dragon. _"Can we train in the elven forest? We will not be disturbed, there will be enough food for everyone including Saphira and it's far enough away from the war so Eragon won't be distracted. Of course we will be training way north so not even the elves can disturb us."

All the colour drained from Arya's already white skin. If Tristan could compare her to a ghost, he would of thought Arya the winner.

***

**K sorry for so long wait.... I have school and everything so i'll try writing as much as I can. Thanks and Goodnight :) R &R**


	6. AN: Sorry Not bad news!

**Sorry to everyone who thought this was another chapter :( But i just wanted to notify you that I'm changing my name to AlexS-Russo just so you no...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
